


Свобода выбора

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Свобода выбора

— Почему ты рассказываешь всё это только мне? Если бы все знали, наша армия была бы сильнее! — протестовал Малак.

Реван улыбался:

— Малак, ты не понимаешь. Я думаю о будущем.

Хотелось спросить, о каком, к чёрту, будущем думает Реван, утаивая знания от своих солдат.

— Малак, — лицо Ревана было совсем близко, и Малаку стало неудобно под пристальным взглядом светлых глаз, — вот я сейчас светлый?

— Ты лучший из людей, которых я когда-нибудь видел! — ни на секунду не задумываясь, выпалил Малак.

Малак восхищался Реваном. И он прекрасно знал, что не он один. Реван был сильным, Реван мог всё, вот только пока не хотел.

Реван рассмеялся:

— Это хорошо. Но я спрашивал тебя не об этом. Что скажет обо мне Орден, если я решу вернуться?

— Мне плевать на мнение Ордена.

— Поэтому я и делюсь всем с тобой. Но у остальных… Малак, война закончилась, мы победили, так зачем ты хочешь сделать «нашу» армию сильнее?

Малак промолчал, и Реван продолжил:

— Ты видел Митру?

Малак кивнул. Состояние Митры после Малакора V было ужасное. Улетая на Дантуин, она едва держалась на ногах.

— У неё был выбор. И совет примет её обратно. Что бы она ни делала, она всё ещё джедай, просто подчинявшийся моим приказам. И завтра я дам этот выбор каждому. Война закончилась, Малак, мы должны дать им вернуться домой.

Распускать армию казалось Малаку глупой идеей.

— Мы можем обучить их, — он просто не мог не предложить.

— Малак, зачем тебе обученная армия? — Реван пристально смотрел на ученика, — я не хочу сказать, что они недостойны или не заслуживают обучения. Все они прекрасные солдаты, и я готов обучить их путям тёмной стороны. Но только если они сами этого захотят.

***

Реван возвышался над войском, стоя на антигравитационной платформе. «Мы победили» звучало торжественно и при этом печально. Реван был ужасно спокоен, когда говорил, что ему уже никогда не вернуться в Республику, но остальные вправе выбрать свой путь. Реван, улыбаясь, смотрел на джедаев. И ни один из них не ушёл. 


End file.
